fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Villian
Villian (キョウ, Akunin), or sometimes referred to as Overlord (大君主, Dai Kunshu), is a rare Caster-Type magic that was literally created to infflict evil and corruption upon humanity and the world through the "iron fist of evil". This magic is also the anti-thesis of Hero. The creator of this magic is currently unknown, but is said to be the very embodiment of Evil itself. Description Villian is a unique magic created for absolute world domination that gives the user skills and characteristics of a true villian. The effects are varied, but can only be achieved by those who do demonstrate corrupt aspects in their way of thinking and willing to spread anarchy and evil throughout humanity. Although the original creator of this magic is unknown, this magic has been heard to have an infinite supply of madness that does not allow him to give into situations of extreme chaos or in battles of any kind, inducing his madness and corruption in those he has the desire to command. The user also has extremely strong madness and greed that allows him to resist any positive magic (Light Magic, Lightning Magic, etc), magics and abilities that are related to manipulation of the body or mind, and to face extreme physical pain and psychological trauma in addition to severe magic drain. As a typical aspect of a villain, the user's charisma is phenomenal, allowing them to be able to sweet-talk their way out of most situations (with hidden malicious intent), as well as persuade others to assist or join his "cause", or his drive as a "villian"; however, this will not work against those who are aware of the user's true intentions. The user also gets physical abilities beyond those of a normal human: increase speed and strength, durability and inhuman reflexes, etc. One of the most important factors of this magic is witnessed in its most basic form; it is based on the fact that a villain can not be easily killed. In fiction, villains are portrayed to possessing an interesting ability to suddenly negate situations where they have a seemingly overwhelming disadvantage, and it is an aspect commonly defined with this magic. In short, the user cannot be easily defeated and may use all available means or "nasty plots" to escape the disadvantage of fighting his opponent; however, this only applies successfully against people who may be considered a "hero", or someone with good intentions and morals, and therefore does not work against one another "villian". A truly craft "villian" can also use their ability to escape disadvantageous situations against opponents to "corrupt" them into evil, madness, and chaos through many means; psychological warfare being the most common. This can affect and convert even "heroes". An important power granted by this magic is "Henchman" (こぶん, Kobun), in which followers are both created and/or converted to following the user's leadership. Not only is their role important, but it is absolutely necessary, as a large portion of the "villian's" power is leeched from them. Each henchman is given a portion of the villain's power and is sworn to serve their leader in his goal for world domination. Due to this, they only have access to three stages of power compared to the Villian's six, and do not wield a considerable amount of magic and power compared to that of the "Villian". The user of this magic can also access a state of extreme strength and magical power in which he can utilize unimaginable skills. This state is known as "Overlord" (大君主, Dai Kunshu), and can only be achieved when a joint effort of the user and those who he commands over, his followers, is successful, turning him into the epitomy of evil, madness, corruption, and chaos. This state works with a reward system: the user acquires skills depending on how many people believe in his potential and commitment as a villain and eventually, as more people believe in his said potential and commitment, the more powerful he will becomes. The skills acquired during the "Overlord" state vary depending on what kind of "good", or resistance, the user will face. It is rumored that skills are acquired through an energy called "Madness", and has the ability to corrupt and/or destroy the form of most magics that share the aspect of "good". Usage Villian Villian (キョウ, Akunin): *'0th Stage: Nasty Plot' (さいてい こうそう, Saitei Kousou): Overlord Overlord (大君主, Dai Kunshu): *'1st Stage: Foul Play' (ふせいこうい,'' Fuseikoui''): *'2nd Stage: Umbra Hex' (ほんえい じゅそ, Honei Juso): The second stage of Overlord allows the user to augment their bodies using the malevolent energies coming from the minds and actions of those around them. This increases the users strength, charisma, stamina, and endurance relative to the amount of energy gained. *'3th Stage: Ominous Embargo' (ぶきみ きんゆ,'' Bukimi Kinyu''): *'4th Stage: Spiteful Quash' (いんしつ てきをうつ,'' Inshitsu Tekiwoutsu''): *'5th Stage: Dark Void' (ダーク むなしい,'' Daaku Munashii''): *'6th Stage: Punishment Nightmare' (けいばつ ナイトメア, Keibatsu Naitomea): Henchman Henchman '(こぶん, ''Kobun): *'''1st Stage: Destiny Bond (いんねん ブンド, Innen Bundo): This stage is the "initiation" into the "Villian's" permanent servitude. All magic is drained from the afflicted person's body so as to make room for a portion of the villain's magic to take root within themselves. This solifies their support and worship in their leader's belief, as well as granting them access to a small portion of their master's magic. *'2nd Stage: Night Shade' (やぶん ひかげ, Yabun Hikage): *'3th Stage: Shadow Force' (シャドー いきおい, Shadou Ikioi): *'4th Stage: Knock-Off '(ノック オフ, Nokku Ofu): Trivia * The magic was created to act as an anti-thesis of Goto's Hero, and was made to be slightly based off of it. That's right, this is a shout-out. xD * The name of the stages of the "Overlord" state and "Henchmen" are based off of one or more Dark and Ghost type Pokemon moves. * The magic is so evil, "Villian" (the name of said magic) is spelled wrong (proper spelling: Villain). Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster-Mage Category:Rare Magic